


Wires and Bolts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Created by roxanne's father, For reasons, Megamind Is An Android, rating and realtionships subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: I did not Create you to look Human. You are for My Roxanne





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request that got out of hand in my head. Whoops

You are not human. 

_I am not human._

I did not create you to look human. 

_You did not create me to look human._

You are created to be as close to human as one can get. But you are not human. 

_I am not human._

I want you to connect. Learn. Be human as close as possible. But remember. 

_I am not human._

Exactly. I knew you were smart. Better be with that super computer in your noggin. 

_Noggin?_

Head. Sorry. Guess I have to get you caught up on slang properly before I give you to her. 

_Her?_

My Roxanne. She’ll love you, I know it. 

_She’ll love me._

I created you to be perfect for her. As a friend. She needed one after that fiasco back at her school. I’m sure she’ll tell you about it after awhile. Until then... I need to shut you down 

_NO!_

It’s alright! You won’t stay off. 

_NONONONO_

It’s okay! Really. It’ll be okay 

_No..._

You’re fine. It’s all okay. 

* * *

He opens his eyes. How long has passed? He can’t tell. He doesn’t know where he is. He closes his eyes again. He’s scared. 

“Hey... you okay?” The voice is not the same as Creator. Creator scares him. But this is not Creator. He opens his eyes again. 

She stands in front of him. Is this Creator’s Roxanne? He blinks. He doesn’t need to. It makes him seem more human. He is not human. 

“You alright there?” She asks him again. He tilts his head, feeling off balance. He lifts a hand, staring at the blue skin for a moment. He is not human. He is not made to look human. He is meant to act human. He doesn’t know how to do that right. He closes his eyes again. He doesn’t want to be punished for not being right for Creator’s Roxanne. 

It is silent. He stays quiet. He’s scared. 

A hand touches his face. He opens his eyes again, quick as he can. She stands in front of him, a hand on his face. Smiling. She’s smiling at him. Why would she smile at him? He is not human. He is not good at being human. 

“Dad said you might get a little weird waking up again. He said you’ve been sleeping for months!” He blinks. Months. He’s been sleeping months. He doesn’t think he needs to sleep. Shut down than. Months. He’s been shut down months. He closes his eyes. He’s scared. He doesn’t want to be shut down that long again. “But that’s okay! He says you’re not human. I’m supposed to help you with that, I think...” 

He opens his eyes. Stares. Is she not Creator’s Roxanne? Who is she than? 

“Who are you?” He pauses, freezing his body completely. She laughs. 

“I’m Roxanne. My dad said he found you somewhere out there in the middle of no where!” Creator’s Roxanne. Dad must be Creator. Is he meant to call Creator Dad as well? “He says you’re an alien, which is really cool. I’m supposed to help you be human enough to pass, though, with that head of yours, I dunno how he’s planning on helping you with that.” 

Alien. Is he alien? He is not human. 

“Do you have a name? Dad said that he couldn’t get on out of you before you passed out.” 

Name. Names are human. But they are also not. He can name himself. Creator did not give him a name. He pauses, blinking once more, before slowly shifting, letting his posture relax. Turn into something more human. He is not human. He is meant to act human. He is not human. 

“Megamind.” 


	2. Chapter 2

He had a lot of difficult questions to answer. Creator’s Roxanne asked a lot of questions. He didn’t have all the answers. He wasn’t programmed with them. He was scared to answer them. However, she kept asking. He created a life for himself. Someone he was not, a life of what happened. 

He was the last (only, first, last, it all means the same thing) of his kind. His planet was destroyed in a black hole. He was shot off planet at the last possible second. He barely made it out alive. He was injured when he landed. This is when Creator found him. He didn’t call Creator that to His Roxanne. He said ‘your father’. It sounded right. It sounded better. 

“So, where did you land?” Roxanne asked him. He blinked ( **look human** , _you are not human,_ **look human** , _you are not_ -)

“I don’t remember. I hit my head hard when I landed. I barely remember your father helping me.” HE DIDN’T- he forced the lines out of his head before they finished. He didn’t know what Creator could hear. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. 

“Is that why it’s so swollen?” She teased, elbowing his ribs slightly. The fake flesh gave a tiny bit under her elbow, and he wheezed out a fake breath, leaning away from the touch a bit, laughing. 

“It’s not swollen! It’s just big. That’s how it is. Your heads the weird one here.” He teased back, picking through words that weren’t too adult sounding, but not too young, picking and choosing what he used and when, where, sorting through words and phrases in seconds. He stopped breathing when he did. She didn’t seem to notice. 

They were silent. He didn’t know why they were silent. 

“You seem upset.” He looked over at Creator’s Roxanne. “What’s on your mind, Megs?” She had taken to that nickname. He supposed it could be worse. 

“I dunno... I just... I guess I’m worried about someone.” He paused, turning a bit. He didn’t know why he said that. He had to think of something quick. “When I was put on my course here, I had a friend. He was called Minion. I don’t know if he survived the crash.” 

“I could ask dad!” He froze. 

“It’s alright. I’m sure he would have noticed if Minion was there. I miss him a bit, but... it’s likely he isn’t alive.” He spoke quickly, precise and exact words flooding out of his mouth. He stopped breathing again. ( **Human** , you’re not you’re not _you’renot_ -)

He blinked. He began to breathe again. 

“Well... I don’t like it being so uncertain. I could ask anyways.” Roxanne smiled at him. He tugged his cheeks into the right facial expression to return the smile. It felt fake on his face. Everything felt fake. He was fake. 

“I think I would like that, but... it’s fine.” 

“Tell me about him than.” Roxanne leaned back and He frowned, tilting his head a tiny bit. He stopped breathing. 

He began to breathe again. He blinked. And spoke. 

Told her about the fictional Minion, the helper that he built up in his brain, how he had planned to make him a body one day, when they were safer. He was a fish, he told her, and Minion had told him that if he were to take care of him, he had to have a better body. He said this all with a small smile, forcing his eyes to water a bit to give himself a sadden look, bittersweet. 

Roxanne was silent throughout. She listened. She was just as good a listener as she was at asking uncomfortable questions. He wondered how that would go later in life. 

He stopped talking. He blinked. His breathing slowed, but didn’t stop. He stopped forcing the tears in his eyes to exist, but found they stayed anyways. He wasn’t sure why. (not real not real not real, _stop pretending,_ **you have to pretend** ) 

He stopped breathing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne brings up Minion during dinner that night. Creator stares at him as he sits next to her. He doesn’t eat during these times (not human, _stop pretending,_ _ **you have to pretend** _)but Roxanne feels bad if he’s left out. 

“Can we go look for him? Just in case?” Roxanne pleads with Creator. Creator stares at him. Megamind stares back. Creator turns to look at Roxanne again, and sighs. 

“I’ll go out later alright hon? I’ll search for his little friend.” Creator smiles as Roxanne cheers. She bounces in the seat. She turns to look at Megamind. He grins back at her. 

“Did you hear that? He might find Minion for you!” Megamind nods. He smiles at her. Roxanne beams. 

They finish dinner quickly. Megamind sit in silence next to them. Creator sent Roxanne off upstairs to clean up. Megamind sat in silence. Creator turned to look at him. 

“Minion?” 

“She asked. I did not know what to say to her.” 

Creator stared at her, then pulled out the chair he was on. He stopped breathing. Creator glared at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t do something like this again without asking me first. Got it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Get up there.” 

Megamind stood, going upstairs. He didn’t breathe. 

Roxanne turned to look at him as he entered. Her face lit up. Megamind smiled. He didn’t breathe. 

“He say when he was going out to find him? Can we go with?” 

Megamind shrugged. “I dunno. He didn’t say.” 

Roxanne frowned. “Alright. Well, we’re on the next book, so we better get reading before bed!” She bounced over to the bookcase, pulling out the next book of the Magic Tree House Series. 

Megamind smiled, and began to breathe again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Megamind is created by Roxanne's father to give her a friend after an incident in her school. He claims that Megamind is an alien that fell from the sky and he nursed back to health, that she is now supposed to help act more human. Megamind is scared of him.


End file.
